The True Story of Galbatorix
by The Craver
Summary: Rumplestiltskin helps out the Varden in their war with Galbatorix
1. A Deal is Struck or is it

**NB: I do not own the Inheritance Cycle or Once Upon a Time**

Chapter One: A Deal is Struck (or is it)

"Will you swear a fealty to me in the Ancient Language?" asked Galbatorix, getting very annoyed.

"Never!" Nasuada yelled back. Galbatorix had kidnapped her so it will ruin the Varden's chances of toppling him over, but it was not working. First, the most powerful man in the known world didn't come, and now this. _I am going to lose this – _

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Galbatorix's thoughts were interrupted by a loud knocking at the door.

"Who's that?" Nasuada asked.

"Never mind! Just answer the door!" Galbatorix ordered.

Nasuada did what she was told and went to the door. But ... there was no one there. "Must have been the wind, Your Majesty," Nasuada said, choking out the last two words.

Galbatorix got up from his throne, very annoyed, and went to the door to check. But ... there was still no one there.

"Well ... That was a bit of a let down." Nasuada and Galbatorix turned around to see Rumplestiltskin, sitting on the throne, legs hanging down from the side. "Didn't you send me a message? Something about, um, 'Help! Help! I'm losing! Can you help me?' Well, deary, the answer is yes – yes I can. I can help you end this war. For a price."

"I sent you a promise of gold," snapped Galbatorix.

"Ah ... you see, deary ... I make gold. What I want is something is much more. Much, much more."

"What?"

"Most of the Eldunarí you have kept, the last, green dragon egg and ... Murtagh and Thorn."

"No! That is out of the question."

"So ... you would want to keep those items instead of ending the war?"

Galbatorix gave in. "Fine, how much of the Eldunarí do I keep?"

"The same amount that you gave Murtagh and Thorn."

"But my power will go."

"How did you get to be king, hmm? How did you wipe out all of the Riders? Now, my sources tell me you got the Eldunarí after you accomplished those feats. With the Eldunarí you gave Murtagh and Thorn, you will have more power than what you had in those times."

Galbatorix thought about it, then whistled. "Murtagh! Thorn! Get in here!" Both went into the throne room. "Give me your Eldunarí!"

"Why?" Murtagh asked.

"Cause they are mine now. And you are now under the fealty of Rumplestiltskin here. Show him to the treasury."

Murtagh left, with Thorn and Rumplestiltskin following behind. "You can come along, deary," Rumplestiltskin said to Nasuada.

"I can take care of myself. Now, go. Before he realises it was all a trick," she whispered.

Rumplestiltskin acknowledged her, then left for the Treasury.

**Stayed tuned for the next chapter: Eragon Knows**


	2. Eragon knows

**NB: I do not own the Inheritance Cycle or Once Upon a Time**

Chapter Two: Eragon knows

**A Few Days Later and a few miles from Urû'baen...**

Arya stared at the horizon for the umpteenth time. She had been placed in charge of the Varden while Nasuada had been captured and Eragon & Saphira had gone to the small island of Vroengard.

Suddenly, she saw something on the horizon. It looked liked a dragon. "Eragon's coming!" she shouted. Blödhgarm and his spell-casters, Angela, Roran, Katrina and Jörmundur all gathered round where Arya was standing, all waiting eagerly for Eragon. When the blimp got closer, however, she noticed it was a red dragon and a horse & carriage.

"Attack positions!" Arya shouted and all the Varden got into their battle positions, all ready to fight back. But

They came closer and closer to the Varden, to show it was Murtagh and Thorn and a strange man riding a horse. "I'm not part of Galbatorix's army, deary," the man said. "I've come to help you."

"Who are you?" Arya asked.

"Rumplestiltskin," Rumplestiltskin said. "I'm a secret agent for Nasuada. Now, where is Eragon? I've got some business to go over with him."

"What's with Murtagh?"

"He's part of the business. Now where's Eragon?"

"He's on Vroengard. He's searching for more Eldunarí."

"OK. Murtagh, contact Eragon. Tell him he's needed here."

Murtagh obeyed and contacted him.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Vroengard**

Eragon and Saphira were at Doru Araeba. So was Glaedr, in his Eldunarí form. The buildings of the old city where immense and beautiful and ... they saw hundreds of dragon eggs and Eldunarí hidden from plain sight in the Vault of Souls. Suddenly, another being was sensed by Eragon. He had to sit down.

_What is it, little one?_ Saphira asked.

_Someone's trying to make contact,_ Eragon said

_And indeed I did,_ Murtagh said. _Listen, Brother. You have to come back to camp. You are needed._

_Why?_

_Someone wants to speak to you._

_It's Galbatorix, isn't it?_

_No. I don't work for him any more._

_You're lying._

_Come and see, brother._ And with that, he sizzled out.

_We have to go back,_ Eragon said to Saphira. _Murtagh's there._

* * *

**A few days later ...**

Eragon and Saphira landed at the Varden's camp-site to be greeted by Arya. "How are you?" he asked her.

"OK. So you got Murtagh's message?" Arya asked.

"Yes. So who wants to talk to me?"

"Third tent from the left."

Eragon and Saphira walked to the tent and Eragon walked in, Saphira just poked her head in and enlarged her concious. Rumplestiltskin was sitting at a table. "You must be Eragon?" he asked.

"Yes. And who are you?" Eragon asked. "And where's Murtagh?"

"I'm Rumplestiltskin, deary, and Murtagh is out patrolling the area. He's ours now."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I talked to Galbatorix and got him. Got him out of his fealty. Now, I believe you were searching for Eldunarí?"

_Yes. We found about a hundred of them. All were safe from Galbatorix,_ Saphira said.

"Well that makes what I did rather pointless. I also rescued most of the Eldunarí from Galbatorix." Rumplestiltskin said, opening a box to show some Eldunarí. "The one's I didn't take, however, I put a curse on. Galbatorix can't use their power. They are not confused and shaken anymore. Neither are the ones I took."

"That's good. Just let's hope Galbatorix doesn't know what you've done," Eragon said.

"Yes. And Nasuada's safe. She wanted to stay behind for a while. Don't know why, deary, but I assume it is for the Varden cause. Also when I was bargaining with Galbatorix, I got the green dragon egg."

"Where is it?"

"Somewhere safe. I will give this egg to the rightful owner. But ... when the time comes. Now I'm on your side Eragon. And I say we march on to Urû'baen now, while Galbatorix doesn't now what I've done with his Eldunarí."

"I agree."

_Me too_, Saphira said.

"Then let's march on to Urû'baen," Rumplestiltskin said. "For the Varden!"

**Stay tuned for the final chapter**


	3. The Final Chapter

Chapter Three

The Final Chapter

**A few days later in Urû'baen...**

Sitting on his throne, Galbatorix was angry. And he was getting angrier by the minute. His city was under siege and he was powerless to stop it. _What did that meddlesome little imp do to my Eldunarí?_ He thought. _It's like he planned this whole thing._

BOOM! Nasuada was set free. Or so he thought. It had come from the dungeons so she had to have been set free. Galbatorix couldn't take any-more of this and yelled, "RUMPLESTILTSKIN! WHERE ARE YOU? RUMPLESTILTSKIN?"

Rumplestiltskin appeared behind him. "You called?"

Galbatorix spun around quickly and said furiously, "You broke our deal!"

"I have only broken one deal, deary. It certainly wasn't this one. I simply said if you gave me those objects, then the war will be over. Now, this war will be over."

"What about my Eldunarí? You said –"

"That I will allow to keep some. I didn't say you were to use them."

This last statement made Galbatorix even madder. He drew his sword and advanced towards Rumplestiltskin. But Rumplestiltskin caught the blade with his hand. Galbatorix drew his sword back again, but he found that Rumplestiltskin had disappeared.

"Over here. But no magic. I am more powerful than you and can block of any bit of magic you throw at me," Rumplestiltskin said with a sword. A Dragon Riders sword.

Galbatorix lunged at him and said, "We'll see about that."

The two duel briefly, until Rumplestiltskin disappeared and reappeared again. "Relentless," Rumplestiltskin noted.

The two continued with their duel. Rumplestiltskin eventually gained the upper hand and held his sword against Galbatorix's neck. "Had enough?" he asked

"Never! You will never destroy me! I destroyed the Dragon Rider society!" Galbatorix said.

"And look where that got you," Rumplestiltskin said.

BOOM!

"Looks like your wards are gone, deary," Rumplestiltskin said.

Galbatorix striked back and ended up cutting Rumplestiltskin's face. "Not again," he muttered to himself. "Why does this always happen when I duel?" Rumplestiltskin healed his cut magically and got the upper hand again and got Galbatorix disarmed and got him backed against the wall. "I'm not going to kill you, deary. I'll save that for someone else. But ... some advice. See if you can get if touch with magic. That's what's going to help you win: Magic." And with that, Rumplestiltskin vanished.

Galbatorix picked up his sword and got himself ready for his next duel.

The End

* * *

**Note: The rest of this story is the same as ****_Inheritance_****. Arya found out about the green dragon egg in private and to look after it. Rumplestiltskin never told her why, though.**

**Acknowledgements: I would like to thank Christopher Paolini and the creators of ****_Once Upon A Time._**** Without their magnificent ideas and creation, this story would not have existed.**

**What I have written is what I think would have happened if Rumplestiltskin had gotten involved in The Varden's battle. It just came to me in a dream. That's where the best stories come from: dreams. Thank you for reading my story. I hoped you liked it.**


End file.
